The Happy Maiden
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Written for a Livejournal challenge. InuxKag [Lemon] The Mating Frenzy


Rated: M (for Mature due to sexual content) Lemon

Written For: "The Golden Oldies Quickie Challenge" on Livejournal. This was #5 The Mating Frenzy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**#5 The Mating Frenzy**

_The Happy Maiden_

Inuyasha watched with curiosity as Kagome packed her bag which looked about ready to explode as it was. Contemplating about asking her what exactly she needed so badly that the seams of her backpack were about to break, Inuyasha decided for once to hold his tongue when he noticed how much Kagome seemed unnerved today.

It was odd actually seeing her jump at the mere sight of him in her doorway. "Why didn't you use the window like always?" She had nearly dropped dead from his gradual appearance that he was starting to wonder if Kagome had been bitten by anything recently. She was definitely not acting right, that was for sure. That was when he caught the scent of nervousness in the air surrounding her.

Perplexed, Inuyasha moved closer to her, finding she was packing a few books that he hadn't seen before but looked pretty worn as if someone kept flipping through their pages. "What are those?" He picked one up that had a heart shape with the words "lover's sin" fluently scribed along the front.

Sweat trickled down Kagome's forehead as she quickly snatched it from his possession. He noticed the light brush of pink along her cheeks as she tried to hide her face. "School book." She said flatly, though he could smell it right off of her that she was lying.

Flicking a few black strands of hair from her eyes, Kagome pushed in the book at the deepest part of the backpack and closed it. "Finally, finished. Okay we can go-" There was a long, dreaded pause as Inuyasha flipped through another of her books. This one entitled "Pleasure Slave." Kagome vaulted for the book, but Inuyasha easily dodged it and pushed her to his side.

"This doesn't sound like a school book Kagome," He said, his voice filled with wonder as he flipped to the next page and the miko's last button.

"That's it! Give it back now!" She tried to rip it from his hand but again he blocked it, leaving him wide open from the other side which she took. Her hand dove in for the paperback only to catch crimson fabric instead. Damn, he was fast.

"Don't make me say it, Inuyasha!"

She almost thought there was a flinch at the mention of the subjugation word, but instead Inuyasha nonchalantly lounged across her bed. "You do that and you'll end up breaking your bed."

His nose immediately picked up a scent that wasn't common for Kagome, at least not when she was royally ticked off at him anyway. Eying her with suspicion, he flipped the book closed and sat up. "So why exactly are you reading these dirty books?"

Kagome's blush went from faint pink to tomato red in a flat second. "What makes you think their dirty?" The hanyou gave her an eye that said 'why else, dummy.'

Sighing, she tried to ignore his comment and turned to heft her backpack off the bed. "It's none of your business."

Silently he watched as she threw the backpack down when she realized just how heavy she made it. Chewing her bottom lip, she pondered if she really needed to bring both her two history textbooks and her science when she was suddenly in the air.

"INUYASHA!" He lightly tossed her on to the bed before throwing his body over hers so she couldn't get away. If looks could kill, he truly would have been six feet under with the simple memory of having crossed the line written in his eulogy.

"Why do you smell different?" It was outright bold of him, but the smell of her was driving him insane. Kagome frowned, once again chewing her bottom lip as she thought of a ways to escape the question.

Inuyasha growled, already tired of waiting and started to nuzzle her neck with his nose. The miko completely off guard squeaked as he kissed her neck and started to nibble on the smoothness of her flesh.

"Answer me," He whispered into her ear, making her heart skip about two beats more than what was considered healthy.

Shaking her head, she mumbled "I can't. It's too embarrassing."

The hanyou pulled his mouth from her neck and gave her a long hard look. "Does this have to do with what you and Myoga-sama were talking about?"

Kagome balked, "What are you spying on me now?" She tried to move but Inuyasha was just too damn heavy and there wasn't enough enthusiasm for her move. Strangely, she liked him right where he was. His weight pressed against her belly, while leaning in between her thighs –

Damn it!

Huffing, she tried to kick her legs out, embarrassment spreading her energy like a wild fire. "Let me up!" If she stayed like this much longer, the fact that Inuyasha might know about what she and the youkai flea were talking frightened her. He would know just how much she cared and wanted him. Just how much she wished to be with him and loved him.

Inuyasha seized her thighs with his larger hands and stopped her movements. "Knock it off. What is so bad that you can't tell me what's going on?"

Again, he watched as the girl flushed and turned her eyes away from him. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately and he wasn't happy with it either.

Grabbing her chin, Inuyasha forced her to look back at him. When he saw tears of frustration just brimming at the bottom of her eyes, he couldn't stop himself: he kissed her.

Kagome went still. Was he? Did he just… Fingers swiftly swept her body up as Inuyasha pulled her into his lap. "Kagome, tell me."

Both of her legs sandwiched Inuyasha as he cradled her gently to his chest. "I…well, lately I've been having – dreams, weird ones. Where" She paused worrying her bottom lip, Inuyasha massaged her back, "well, you and I are sort of, you know. Having sex and it worried me." An eyebrow went up and immediately Kagome stuttered. "N-not that there is anything wrong with us having sex it's just that- I mean, you know!" Flustered, she buried her face into her hands as she muttered the last of her words. "I spoke to Myoga about it because he sensed something was different about me. He told me that I was reacting to your pheromones. That I was sort of 'in heat' as he put it. So, he told me that in order for me not to go all crazy and rape you I had to calm it down by reading."

Inuyasha pointed toward the book bag. "By reading others doing it you mean? And when exactly did I say I didn't want to be raped by you?"

If she could have gotten any redder, Inuyasha would have thought she conceived a fever just from his words. "It's not like I'm some pervert. I just didn't want to scare you off by telling you this."

Amber eyes flicked about before landing on chocolate swirls. "Do you see me running yet?"

Kagome shook her head. Okay so maybe she had been overreacting. I mean, Inuyasha wasn't the type to completely shut her out simply because she – she cringed – lusting after him.

Inuyasha cupped her cheek and brought his lips down toward hers, loving the taste of her.

"So," He asked, pulling away, he lightly ghosted his lips against hers, "what other way did the little youkai say would stop you from going 'Houshi'. Kagome giggled lightly before he kissed her again, and again.

Breathless, Kagome took a deep breath and squinted like she was waiting for some big blow to come and plow her down.

"I have to sleep with you." If he didn't have such sensitive ears, he was almost positive he wouldn't have been able to make out the faint whisper.

Kagome wanted to bury her face in a pile of pillows and scream at how stupid she must be. Inuyasha wasn't like that; he didn't even have those kinds of feelings for her, not like she did for him – Why was her shirt gone? And what happened to her panties and skirt which she was sure were on her when Inuyasha had pinned her?

Gawking at her nudity, Kagome turned her attention to the hanyou only to find him just as nude as she. What the hell?

Wetness dripped down her thigh and she couldn't stop the moan as her eyes feasted on his bronze skin. He was gorgeous. Mouth watering, Kagome couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward and licked a line from one of his nipples to his navel. She could feel the pull of his abs at the feeling of her touch. Kagome's body heated so quickly she would have sworn someone lit her on fire, literally.

Showing off his cocky smile, Inuyasha leaned forward. "My turn." The hand that was holding her waist, slipped down until it was wedged between her thighs as he brought a pert nipple into his mouth and rolled it along his tongue.

"Aah," Kagome could feel herself squeezing Inuyasha's fingers that were inside her. He moved and twirled them about like a carousel before jerking his thumb along her clit. Everything turned to haze and the coiling in the pit of her stomach became the only thing she could sense.

Inuyasha's lips moved along to the other nipple and gave it a good suckling before lifting Kagome up long enough to allow him enough room to enter her. So lost, Kagome never felt the tear of her maidenhood as Inuyasha filled her to the hilt, almost hitting her belly.

Their hips moved experimentally and Kagome rushed to kiss the hanyou's lips as he pressed a finger down where they were joined. A scream erupted from her lips but her hips continued to thrust, wanting another release, wanting to feel his release inside her.

Inuyasha didn't take long and soon he followed only to feel Kagome squeezing him tightly again. "Man, you really are horny." He laughed good-naturedly that died on deaf ears as he moaned when Kagome flicked her tongue along nipple, like he'd done to her.

They rocked together and they came again.

Both panting for air, Kagome asked if he could roll them over so they were side by side. Inuyasha did as she asked but made sure not to lose their connection. Not even an hour ticked by before they were at it again.

'And I thought I lost control of my body when I go youkai,' Inuyasha humored as Kagome hovered above his erection, just about to plunge down. 'Not that I'm going to complain.'

All thoughts were silenced at the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.


End file.
